Shower Time
by drawingqueen
Summary: Gibbs & Jenny have fun in the shower. Rated: M Enjoy & review. :)


_**I don't own anything, just for entertainment only. :)**_

_**Read and review if you enjoyed it! ;D **_

_**Rated: M**_

**~Shower Time~**

They had just gotten into the house, Jenny was already heading towards the bathroom, discarding her clothes onto the floor as she went. Jacket, scarf, shirt…  
At the door to the bathroom she kicked off her boots and wiggled out of her jeans bending over on purpose to Jethro a nice view of her ass framed in a tight little G-string. She walked into the bathroom taking her bra off as she faded from his sight. Jenny threw her bra back outside the room into the hallway. Shortly her panties flew out too. She poked her head out of the door. She looked him up and down, his jaw ajar. "Are you going to join me?" she asked as she seductively wrapped her leg around the door frame, letting him catch a glimpse of her sexy curves of her legs and hip. She disappeared back into the room and turned the water on in the shower.

He stood there for a moment longer stunned at what he just watched. His sexy woman, being such a fucking tease. They hadn't been home five minutes yet and he was loving it. Jethro gather his wits and made his way to the bathroom, walked in and looked her up and down in the shower as water ran over her naked body.  
He started to undress as he watched her soap herself up starting with her arms and shoulders. She had her back to him, she looked over her shoulder at him with a playful look on her face as he took off his shirt. She bent over and gave him a great view of her naked butt as she washed her legs and sexy ass. He felt his cock growing hard.

He took a moment to watch her soap herself up in front of him. She bent over into the water letting the water run down her back and took the soap away from her now soapy legs and butt. She ran her hands over her ass, down her legs and up again knowing his eyes would follow her hands. She turned around and could already see that his cock had grown in his pants just wanting to get out. She started soaping her breasts and body making sure that she really turned him on; she played with her breasts, rubbing and squeezing and pushing them together. He finally got his pants off as she started washing the soap away.

She couldn't help but look at how hard his cock was under his jocks. She walked out from under the running water. "What's taking you so long honey?" she asked looking down at his junk.

"Enjoying the show." he said with a big grin of his face. "You're just really turning me on with your soapy show, I love seeing you all wet." he winked at her.

"Well then, since you having problems getting naked, I guess I have to help." she told him as they embraced each other, her wet body against his. They kissed deeply as she snaked her hands down his back under his jocks and onto his ass. He mimicked her hands, sliding his hands onto her ass and giving her a tiny spank.

"Naughty." He whispered into her ear.

Jenny slowly pulled his trousers down as she peppered kisses down his neck and chest. His cock sprang from its confines, pressing up against her soft clean body.  
She glanced up at him, bit her lip and suddenly grabbed his hard cock and took it into her mouth. He felt her wet tongue swirl around his head. She sucked hard and pulled his dick from her mouth making a popping sound.

"No, that was naughty," she said stroking his cock.

He stood trying to catch his breath. "Yeah, that was fucking naughty."

"Mhm," she said in agreement as she stood, still holding his hard member in her hand. "But," she said with a smile, "My man's dirty and needs a wash." Jenny pulled Jethro towards the shower by his penis. He look up and down her hard body as they advanced toward the steaming shower.

"Are you going to wash me up, or aren't you?" he asked.

She push him into the water hugging onto his back, her breasts pressed firmly against him. She grabbed the soap and started lathering up her hands.

"I'm going to clean up my hunky man." she whispered sensuously in his ear before biting it playfully.

Her hands started working on his shoulders, lightly massaging them as she washed them slowly working down his back. Her breasts continually lifting off and pressing into his back, keeping his cock hard as she kept washing lower and lower. He closed his eyes and focused on her wandering hands. Her hands grabbing his firm ass for awhile before continuing down his legs. She rinsed off his back before turning him around. He opened his eyes to look at her.

He kissed her "I'm enjoying this immensely." he told her.

"Are you babe?" she asked as she began soaping up her breasts, he watched her hands rub her breasts round and round making them thick with soap. He reached out to play with them but she slapped his hand. "Not yet, you can play with them later."

Jenny placed her soapy hand on his chest and began rubbing. A few moments later she was in his arms sliding her breasts against his chest, washing him with them. They kissed for endless minutes making each other soapier by the moment. She pushed his hands against the wall away from her body and made her way down lower, still washing him with her breasts. She washed him all the way down his legs then up again to his groin. She lathered up her hands with the soap from her breasts.

"Now this needs a really good clean." she said, biting her lip. Crouching down in front of him, she massaged his balls softly in her left hand as she stroked his big hard cock with her right.

"Oooh fuck yes, clean it good. Mmm." he moaned as his head rolled back in pleasure from her playing with his junk.

She continued fondeling him, washing his goods till she was satisfied, then letting the water wash the soap from his body. Jenny engulfed his cock into her mouth again and moving up and down the shaft, her tongue whirling around his mushroom shaped head.

"Yep that tastes like a clean cock to me." she said smiling up at him.

He pulled her up and kissed her lips hard. "But, that was kinda dirty though." he pulled her into the water to wash the soap suds off her breasts then grabbed one of them, lowering his mouth to it. Squeezing her boob with his hand, his tongue played with her erect nipple. "I liked it." he said as he switched his attention to the other one.

She clutched him tight to her breast making more of her boob fill his mouth. She moaned as she struggled to turn off the water still showering over their naked bodies.

"God, you're so sexy." he said, still playing with her breast swapping to the other one again.

Jenny had managed to turn off the water and pushed him off of her. She pulled him back again as she kissed him passionately, her tongue pushed into his mouth, in response his tongue mingled with hers. Suddenly, she pushed him back again and walked to the sink making her hips sway side to side as she went. Jenny sat upon it and parted her legs showing him her shaved pussy. She arched her back and ran her hands over her breasts, then along her stomach, down her thighs and back up to her pussy. She then began rubbing her clit with her fingers as she grabbed her breast with her other hand.

He watched her play with her sweet pussy, in response he began playing with his cock as he continued watching her masturbate. They watched each other play with themselves, turning each other on more and more. He walked up to her and pull her lips to his and kissed her intensely, his pink wet tongue slipping deep into her mouth, swirling all around, making her toes curl in response. Jethro's fingers ventured their way down her body pausing briefly at her breast to squeeze it before traveling down to her wet pussy. His fingers opened her pussy lips, feeling how wet she was.

"Christ Jen." he whispered into her ear after breaking their kiss.

He pushed his finger straight into her pussy, Jenny gasped in pleasure as his finger entered her. His finger pushed all the way up inside her. She quickly began moaning as his finger moved back and forward inside her. She tried to grab his cock with her spare hand as he start playing with her breasts with his free hand. She found his cock and started pumping it vigorously. He began wiggling his finger inside her causing her to hips to buck. They were both moaning as they played with each other, his finger in her wet cunt, her hand wrapped around his lengthy cock while her other hand continued to rub her clitoris. "Oh god! yes!" she said shouted.

He stopped wriggling his finger and began pumping it in and out of her pussy again, she felt her pussy stretch more as a second finger entered her core.

"Fuck yeah." she moaned. He inverted his hand around, his fingers now going in at a different angle.

Jenny was lost in the ecstasy of his long fingers playing insider her. She released his cock from her grasp and pulled his head down to her breasts which he instantly began sucking on her nipples.

"Oh god, don't stop." she moaned out, as her nails dug into his neck.

"I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you from behind in front of this mirror!" He warned, taking his fingers out of her pussy. "I'm getting a condom. When I get back I want to see this mirror wiped down so you can watch me fuck you senseless from behind."

He stood up to get the condom, but she pulled him back and kissed him deeply, her hands roaming all over his hard body. "Then hurry up, I want your cock now." she ordered and pushed him in the direction of the door.

He ran out of the bathroom, quickly grabbed a condom and opened it. He got the condom onto his hard cock as he entered the room. She was still wiping down the mirror, bending over sink at her hips. He ran his hand up her back and over her shoulders, squeezed both her breasts before his hands continued down to her hips and butt. Jenny looked over her shoulder at him, biting her lip, she could feel his stiff member pressed between her butt cheeks.

"Fuck me already." she told him reaching under and between her legs for his cock. She guided his throbbing dick to her moist pussy.

"Tell me to fuck you with my big cock." he husked.

She looked at him in the mirror. Her hands clawing at his legs trying to get him to enter her waiting pussy, she was getting impatient, "Fuck me, fuck me with that godly cock of yours." she said with urgency.

He grabbed onto her hips and slowly pulled her onto his cock, his pink head spreading her pussy lips and entering with ease. His penis moved deeper into her, filling her core. She moaned softly letting him take control. His cock slipped deep inside her, right up to his aching balls. His hands ran over her back and shoulders again. They stared at each other in the mirror. He took hold of her breasts, squeezing them hard as he started to rock hips back and forth with rhythm. Within seconds, they were both moaning. Her back arched, releasing his hold on her breasts, he could see her round boobs bouncing in the mirror as he thrusted into her pussy.

"Oh fuck, this feels good," he grunted as he continued humping her.

"Yes, yes, fuck yes, ohh." she cried out.

He gave her ass a swat then leaned over and kissed the back of her neck and squeezed her breasts together. Jenny rolled her head back to kiss his mouth.

"Make me fucking cum." she whimpered. His hips started moving faster, drilling her hard and fast.

"Fuck, you feel so good. I'm gonna cum." he growled, as his dick pumped in and out of her wet channel. Jenny's hand was against the glass leaving finger marks on the mirror as her hand slid down.

"Make me cum Jenny." he said, still pumping into her.

Hearing those words from him brought her to the edge, she felt her orgasm ripple all through her body, she collapsed on the sink and heard him moan from his orgasm. She glanced at him in the mirror, his head tilted upwards, she could see his beautiful Adam's apple in his throat, she loved seeing that and felt her orgasm continue even longer. He collapsed onto her back, both of them panting like dogs.

"That so was fucking good." they both said catching their breaths.

He rolled off of her, pulled off the condom, tied it up and check it. "All good, babe." he told her as she took it from his hand. She checked it herself then threw it aside. She started playing with his ear with her tongue.

Grabbing his penis she purred, "I still want more of this." She began sucking on his neck, leaving a mark.

"God, you're so naughty." he smiled with anticipation as she began pulling him toward the bedroom by his manhood.

"And, I'm not done with you yet, babe." she said looking over her shoulder.

_**~The End~**_

**Hope you enjoyed!  
What do ya think? :) **


End file.
